¿Cómo entraste, Bella?
by MaryJaneMaddox
Summary: Tobías tiene veinte años de vida que no ha usado más que para sentarse a verlos pasar. Mane tiene veintiún años de vida y cuarenta de calle, decidió vivir su vida un día a la vez sólo esperando a que un día el dolor terminara, soportándola con un único alivio y enfermedad, la droga. Es increíble ver cómo dos mundos desconocidos uno del otro, conviven a dos bancos de distancia.


¿Cómo entraste, Bella?

M-J- Maddox

Las 16.47, a tres minutos de terminar un segundo módulo de la pija y lo peor, quedaban dos más. Alta garcha, man. Perderse entre el murmullo odioso de la voz del profesor que retumbaba en mi sien era lo único que podía hacer mientras contaba los minutos para correr hacia la calma del patio de fumadores. Nunca voy a aprender que el escabio el domingo a la noche no va, no hace bien, no ayuda a que comience bien la semana o, mejor dicho, es mi ritual de cada lunes a la madrugada.

Bueno, era hora, loco. Ya no daba más, necesitaba un cigarrillo desde las dos de la tarde, es enferma esa reclusión que nos hacen, aunque ellos no te detienen para que te quedes o no en clase, es tu interés, tu responsabilidad. Eso te plantea la facultad, autocontrol, o sugestión hablando con la verdad.

Lo mejor/peor es que hago una carrera que me gusta, mejor porque lo hace más tolerable, peor porque sigue siendo una garcha venir a clase, pero imaginen tener que presenciar y estudiar algo que no te gusta, insufrible, olvídate. Me preguntarán porqué estoy acá si no me gusta estar en clase, yo por lo menos no conozco a nadie que le guste ir a clases, pero si lo hay, me saco el sombrero, master, contame el secreto así me haces fáciles los tres años que me quedan, pero bueno eso no va a suceder. La respuesta se las puede dar cualquier joven entre los dieciocho y los veinte seis que curse, re-curse, recontra curse o haga un par de materias en la facultad, "quiero ser alguien".

El folklore de la iniciación, el estrés que te produce no saber si estás eligiendo bien, el trauma de adaptarte nuevamente a un ambiente, a gente diferente, el volver a ser parte de los pollitos recién reventados del cascarón e incluso el dolor de readaptarte a vos mismo, todos absolutamente todos se me pasaron de vuelo después del primer mes que siguió al ingreso; un año después sentado en un asiento similar al resto y siendo del cincuenta por ciento que quedó del total que entró conmigo el año anterior, daba un alivio saber que aunque llevo aburrido un año de carrera, logré acomodarme a ella o como a mí me gusta decir, ella se acomodó a mí y eso hizo que me quedara. En fin, la matemática me gusta porque no hay mucho para vueltear, hay una o un par de formas de resolver todos los ejercicios matemáticos y no hay más, cada resultado es exacto o se acerca lo suficiente a la exactitud, si te moqueaste te enterás al toque y no hay con qué darle, siempre debes razonar, aunque el procedimiento sea siempre igual. Con tres años más de carrera por delante qué me puedo esperar, el mayor riesgo que sufro es encontrar un ejercicio que no pueda resolver u otro bendito paro.

Estudio Licenciatura en Matemáticas en la facultad nacional, tengo veinte años y me llamo Tobías, perdí un año de mi vida estudiando en una secundaria tecnológica donde te egresas un año después de lo estipulado que ya de por sí es una pelotudez, pero mi madre no entiende de argumentos, que de algo me valga la tecnicatura. Mi mamá es maestra y siempre fue un dolor de huevos con el tema de la escuela, de estudiar, de ser alguien y eso. Su nivel de rigurosidad incrementó cuando se separó de mi viejo hace diez años, nunca disminuyó.

Mi hermana se sacó la peor parte por ser mujer y ser la mayor, se podría decir que los métodos de presión que ejercía mi mamá fueron efectivos porque con veintitrés años la mina se recibió de médica, fue el año pasado y fue impresionante ver la alegría marcada en la cara de mi vieja supongo que eso también me incentivó a seguir si bien nunca fui un gran fanático de mi mamá siempre quise dejarla… tranquila podría decirse, de que no falló que su "sargentez" de años valió en cierta forma la pena, y tirando la posta en realidad no tengo de qué quejarme, con todo lo demás siempre fue muy piola más que mi papá.

Mi viejo luego de que se separó de mi vieja se fue a vivir al sur, en Río Gallegos consiguió un buen laburito como administrador de una empresa y después cuando los mismos dueños abrieron una sucursal pasó a ser gerente, está bueno porque allá se volvió a casar, pero decidió no tener más hijos, su mujer es una chica grande que conoció en la empresa, los visité un par de veces después de que se casaron y la verdad todo muy bien, qué sé yo, tampoco es como que pueda o quiera opinar mucho. El matrimonio de mis viejos es un claro ejemplo de algo que nunca quiero vivir, o sea, nunca pelearon delante de nosotros y fue una gran sorpresa cuando nos hablaron francamente a mi hermana y a mí. Ambos, sentados en el sofá de siempre, nosotros en los pufs mirándolos y con toda la serenidad del mundo nos anunciaron que eso no iba más y que lo mejor era que cada uno siguiera con su camino. Por cuestiones obvias mi vieja se quedó con nosotros en la casa y él se fue, sin mayores trastornos, siempre fue cumplido con la plata que mandaba no hubo mayores problemas en la ejecución del divorcio, pero era amargo igual, te dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca y a la vez no, ya dije, nunca se pelearon delante de nosotros, pero tampoco tengo una imagen cariñosa de mis viejos como pareja.

De chico la sufrí una bocha. De una, no es fácil ver a tus viejos destruyendo todo, menos cuando tenés la tontera en la cabeza que por los hijos uno sacrifica hasta el sentirse bien con su pareja más si es el padre o madre. Por años me formé esa idea y la defendí creo que más por enojo a mis viejos que por creerlo de verdad, después me empezó a dar igual y al último creía entender que el matrimonio era simplemente algo que se debe llevar entre dos y que podía funcionar, lo triste es que con cada día que pasaba me chocaba con la realidad de que cada vez había menos personas dispuestas a hacer sacrificios y así, terminé creyendo que cada vez había menos personas por las que valía la pena hacerlos, si es que quedaba alguna.

Creía, la vida da vueltas.


End file.
